baileygo22fandomcom-20200214-history
Bionics/Girlfriend For Leo Episode
Mission Creek High School Brooke, Spencer, Adam, Debby, Chase and Bree walk over to Leo, who is staring at Lola Brooke: Ask her out Leo: Oh my- I wasn’t staring at her!!!! Bree: We didn’t say anything Spencer: I was going to!! Chase: Me too Debby: Same here Leo: I’m kinda scared… Adam: Why? It’s not like she’s a monster! Or is she? Spencer: Ask her out!! I started with staring at Brooke and I- uhh… Brooke: WHAT!? Spencer: I wasn’t!!! Brooke: Sure! Sure you aren’t!! Spencer: Ask her out, before Brooke does something mean to me!! Leo: She can be mean!! Bree: You didn’t met her in her bad time!!! Brooke: Shut up Bree!! Go Leo!!! (pushes him) Leo crashes into Lola Leo: I’m sooo sorry…. Lola Lola: It’s okay Leo: Would you…. Would….. Lola: Yes? Leo: Would you….. Brooke: Oh boy… Let’s help him (pulls Spencer with her) Spencer: Oh no… Brooke: Hey Leo, who is your friend? Spencer: I tried to hold her back, sorry Lola: I’m Lola Brooke: Hey I’m Brooke Spencer: Come on Brooke!! (trys to pull her away) Brooke: No!!! Spencer: Let’s go!! Brooke: NO!!! Spencer: COME ON NOW!!! (picks her up and carrys her away) Brooke: (waves) See you later Lola: Are you related to her? Leo: Not by blood. She’s my kinda stepsister Lola: Kinda? Leo: She is my stepsiblings half sister. Not related to her. She’s just like this because I wanted to ask you on a date Lola: I would love to go out with you Leo: What? Lola: You just said that you want to ask me out Leo: Uuhhh Lola: And I said yes Leo: Great! Pick you up at 6. If I find someone to drive me Lola: Except Brooke? Leo: Except Brooke!!! Lola: See you then (kisses his cheek and leaves) Leo: Did she just- (faints) The Davenport lab Debby, Adam, Bree and Chase are sitting on the table and Leo and Brooke are standing and talking Brooke: Annd? Leo: What? Brooke: How did it work out? Leo: Why should I tell you? Brooke: O Come on!!! Leo: No!! I won’t!! Spencer walks in Brooke: Why won’t you tell me? Leo: You would ruin everything!! Brooke: I would’t!!!! Spencer: You would!! Brooke: (turns around) WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!? Spencer: I thought Davenport knows about me? Brooke: Yes! But he don’t know, that you know about me!! Spencer: What?! Big D: (enters) So guys where is- WHAT THE- WHAT IS HE DOING HERE!? Brooke: He knows about me!! Big D: WHAT!? Spencer: You know about me!!! So where is the problem? Big D: (angry) BROOKE!!! Leo: Spencer? Spencer: Yes? Leo: Could you drive me to pick up Lola? Brooke: (mouth drops open) What about me? Leo: She thinks, you’re weird Brooke: But Spencer and I have plans for tonight! Spencer: She’s right… Leo: Fine!! She can come with us to pick up Lola and drive us to the date Brooke: Thanks!! Spencer: Let’s go!! In front of Lola’s house Leo knocks on her door. Lola opens Lola: Hey Leo: Heyy. A little change Lola: What? Leo: Brooke is in the car Lola: Why? Leo: Her boyfriend is the only one, that could drive me and they had plans… So they drop us off and do their plans Lola: So? She’s only on the ride? Leo: Yes Lola: Okay… (closes the door) Leo: Let’s go!! Lola and Leo walk to the car and get in Lola: Hi Spencer: Hello, where I have to drive you? Leo: The movies Lola: We are going to see “Grown ups 2” Spencer: That movie is awesome Lola: You already saw it? Spencer: Yes. With Brooke Lola: What do you think about the movie Brooke? Leo: Brooke? Spencer: You can answer babe Brooke texts Leo. Leos phone is ringing. Leo looks at it Brooke: I don’t talk, while Lola is here. She hates when I talk, so I won’t Lola: I didn’t meant it that way The movies Spencer stops the car. Lola and Leo get out. Brooke gets out and superspeeds away Spencer: BROOKE!! Leo: (to Lola) I need to talk to Spencer for a sec Leo walks to the car Leo: What happened? Spencer: I don’t know… Leo: Could it be that she is not glitchfree? Spencer: Do you think, she glitched? Leo: Might be possible Spencer: Go on your date!! I’ll find her!! Leo walks toward Lola and they enter the movies. Spencer drives the car to the favorite spot of Brooke Spencer: BROOKE?!? The Davenport Lab Spencer superspeeds inside Spencer: BROOKE IS GONE!!! Adam: What do you mean with “gone”??? Spencer: She was mad and superspeeds away Chase: WHAT!? Spencer: I don’t know where she is… Adam: Maybe she’s at our favorite spot from a time ago Spencer: Let’s go!! Chase & Debby: I come too!! The movies Leo: I really like…. The movie Lola: And I really like…. The movie Leo: And… the movie Lola: And… the movie Leo & Lola: And you (They kiss) Favorite spot of Adam & Brooke, where they were a couple Adam: BROOKE!!! Brooke: WHAT!? Spencer: CAN I TALK TO YOU? Brooke: FINE!! BUT JUST YOU!! Spencer: See you later Debby: Bye (superspeeds away) Bree: Hey, wait up!! (superspeeds away) Chase: Great… and we need to walk Spencer: Just use the car Chase: And let Adam drive? No way!! (walks away) Adam: I take the car (gets in and drives away) Spencer walks over to Brooke and sits down next to her Spencer: What happened? Brooke: Please don’t tell anyone, but… I glitched… Spencer: I thought you can’t glitch? Brooke: That’s what I thought too, but I can… Spencer: I won’t tell Brooke: Good, because I don’t want them to know that I have a weakness too. I mean, another weakness Spencer: What’s the first weakness? Brooke: My family and you Spencer: Awww They kiss Category:Transcript Category:Bionics Transcript